No Such thing As Ghosts
by SendAwayTheClowns
Summary: When an old house becomes the visiting place of the Doctor and Amy. The Doctor most certainly doesn't believe in ghosts, nothing is going to convince him they exist. So Amy takes matters into her own hands in an attempt to make him!
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Okay so I made up a sort of mansion type place. Based it in England, so I know its probably not a real place. Also this is my first attempt at writing Doctor Who fanfiction. I am going to be rating it M, for future chapters. It is set after Flesh and Stone! I got the idea for this story on the bus listening to Michael Jackson's (Rest His Soul) Thriller! I hope you enjoy it. Review and let me know what you think I will reply to all reviews when I get the time. Rating it M, just to be on the safe side, possibly for later chapters.**

1890 – Cherry Grove Manor – Dorset.

It was a warm day, in late January, when Annie Parker lost her life to the Scarlett Fever. It was a long and gruelling battle. There were times when she almost pulled through, yet never did. Her husband remained by her side at all times. He refused to let her give up and constantly informed her that she would pull through it. That she had to pull through it, if not only for his sake but their two children. His hand was clasped into hers, as he sat in the chair by her bedside. It was only when he nodded off to sleep for a few moments that she quietly slipped away.

Charles Parker had to face not only telling his children, Robert and Elizabeth about their mother's death but deal with the funeral that occurred just a few days after. It was in that day that he resorted to devoting his life to his two children. Fear gripped him, he seemed convinced that he would lose them one day. He kept them close to him at all times, which the two children seemed grateful for.

It was almost six months before any of the three Parker's were seen again. Charles stepped out the house to get in some food supplies. Many people had greeted him and asked him how he was coping, how the children were and whether things were going to be getting back to normal soon. For they all missed hearing the laughter of his two children as they ran about the streets happily playing together. Charles always replied with the same answer.

"Things are slowly getting back to normal. The three of us are fine. It is just something we have to cope with, you will be seeing more and more of us in the passing months. Fear not, my friends"

Only that was not to happen for when he returned back home he was greeted by his daughter crying bitterly by the fireside, dropping his bags to the floor he rushed to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her closely to him.

"What ever is the matter, my Lizzie?" he asked her, his voice was filled with much concern.

"Robert is gone. He said that mum had called for him to come and join her in Heaven. He left just a few moments ago, throwing himself down the stairs. I tried to stop him, daddy, really I did. But he just wouldn't listen. He said that mum would call for me soon as well. I don't want to die. Don't let her take me please"

Charles pulled his daughter in closer to him and held her tightly in his arms. "I won't I promise. We have to get away from this house. Far away where she can't find you. You are all I have left in this world and I am not about to lose you" for now Charles was starting to believe that there was something going on this house, like Annie had never left and wouldn't rest until she had her children with her.

That night, the two remaining Parker's left the place they had lived all their lives and moved away. No one ever saw them again. None of their friends, no one. Yet to this day there are shouts heard from the house. Many people believe its Annie and Robert Parker searching and calling for the remaining members of the now, most likely, deceased family.

Amy Pond, was taking this free time that she had to explore the TARDIS. The Doctor was messing around with the gadgets under the console and Amy had long given up trying to talk to him. She got the strangest feeling that he was avoiding her. After she had kissed him he had not spoken a word to her, well once they had entered the TARDIS he hadn't. She walked through a long corridor, it seemed never ending. Finally a doorway was open to her, she peered around the side and found herself back into the Console Room. How was that even possible? There was only one explanation for it; she had been going around in circles. She sighed and rested against the console and folded her arms. Looking down at the Doctor.

The truth was that the Doctor had been thinking about nothing but that kiss. He wasn't sure why he couldn't get it off his mind. A feeling had gone screaming through him as her lips pressed up against his. A feeling he had only ever felt once in his life before, only one person had made him feel it. Rose Tyler! He wasn't even doing anything with the TARDIS, just making it look like that to Amy. He had to clear his head. Finally he felt brave enough to face her again. He climbed up to the main room and flashed her a small grin.

"Lets see where we end up then." The Doctor said to Amy with a warm smile on his face.

It seemed to the ginger haired woman that he had finally put aside what had happened and was... well he was... Amy wasn't exactly sure. Yet things didn't seem to be awkward between then now. Obviously the Doctor had just needed a few moments alone, something Amy didn't really blame him for, after all she had sort of just pounced on him and taken him completly by surprise.

"Just as long as it's amazing. I don't do boring, Doctor. Boring is way beneath you and me" Amy said with a laugh as she bounded around the Console to his side.

The Doctor flashed her a warm and rather wobbly grin, "You are starting to sound far to much like me, Miss Pond. Maybe I am a bad influence on you maybe you could do with some time..." yet the Doctor didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say, for the TARDIS gave a huge jolt, sending both the Doctor and his petit ginger haired companion flying towards the floor.

It took him just a few moments to recover from the impact of whacking his head off something. He jumped to his feet, as if nothing had happened. Racing back over to the console, desperate to see what had caused the TARDIS's idiotic behaviour. He stared at the screen, though it didn't seem to tell him anything. The Doctor's face was filled with nothing but confusion, only one thing was clear to him. They had randomly changed course, without warning. But why? There were no distress signals, nothing pulling them towards any form of trouble. In fact there seemed to be nothing at all wrong. According to the details, it was South England 1990. He continued to stare at the blank screen, as if by some miracle it would tell him something, anything. Yet to no avail, his fingers drummed on the Console. He seemed to have forgotten that Amy had been thrown to the floor as well as him.

"Doctor!" Amy's voice came from behind him and it was that alone that made him snap out of whatever trance like thing he was in, well more like out of the growing obsession that had come over him of watching the screen on the Console He turned his back to the screen to look at her. No being able to pull his eyes away from the fantastic curves of her body and those long slim legs of hers. He shook his head slightly and closed his eyes for a few moments. He couldn't think about her like that. She was Amy Pond. Beautiful. Sexy. Gorgeous. Amy Pond. Amy Pond, who was getting married in the morning. Well technically it wasn't the morning anymore. Yet the point still stood. He shouldn't fantasise in his head about kissing her and touching her in the places one never normally exposed to the prying eye.

"Doctor!" the red head repeated again, as she placed one of her hands onto his shoulder. "Are you alright? You seem a little distant. What was that?" she questioned him, stepping closer to him. The young red head couldn't help feeling a little worried about him. She had never known him to be in a daydream and completly unreachable through words.

Feeling the touch of her hand upon his shoulder made the Doctor jump slightly, he opened his eyes and looked at Amy, who was still stood right up next to him. The Timelord took a staggered step backwards and rapidly searched his brain for anything remotely sensible and convincing to explain himself. "Yeah. I m fine. I think. Just hitting my head made me feel a little weird, that is all. Nothing to worry about, nothing at all. I'm not distant am I? I am not being distant. Never am distant. Like I said just a tad bit funny from hitting my head."

He abruptly turned, ever so quickly startling Amy a little and causing her to take a step back. She rolled her eyes at him, he certainly hadn't changed since the moment she met him. He still rambled on and never answered half the questions he was asked in the first place. She folded her arms and simply stared at him. "You haven't answered me, Doctor! What was that? What happened to the TARDIS?" Amy tried once again to get the answer she was after.

Only the Doctor had other things on his mind and didn't seem to be listening to her. His attention had once again turned to TARDIS console and with the pulling of one lever towards him and flicking another one away from him he bolted towards the doors. He glanced back at Amy. "Change in the time circulation, changed course and jolted. What are you standing there for? You coming?" with those words he stepped outside to inspect the place the TARDIS had deemed more important than another planet, that would be so much more interesting than Earth!

Having no idea what the Doctor was going on about the red head ran towards the doors and stepped out. It was always exciting to know where they had ended up. As she stepped out the Doctor seemed to be no where in sight. Amy looked around her, yet she still couldn't see him. He couldn't be that far away, surely. After all she had left the TARDIS mere seconds after him. "DOCTOR!" she called out to him, only hoping that he would hear her. Her voice was slightly panic stricken. What if something had caught him the moment he had left. No that couldn't have happened, could it?

Her suspicions and fear were almost instantly lost when she saw his hand waving from somewhere, apparently where there was a hill or something. She rushed over and crouched down next to the Doctor, who had a rather strange shaped rock in his hand and seemed to be examining it. "What is it? Is there something weird about it. I mean is it alien or some other species" if there was one thing that Amy had learnt from travelling with the Doctor then it was that there were so many different species out there and at least half of them were far from alien, yet at the same time they were far from human as well.

As Amy reached his side, crouched down and spoke to him the Doctor dropped the rock to the ground and simply turned his head to grin at her. "Nope, just thought it was an interesting shape" standing upright again he held out his hand to his companion to help her up. "Now let us see what is going on around here that made the TARDIS think it better to bring me and you here rather than some fantastic planet named Romarommama"

Amy never bothered asking him to say the name of it again as she took hold of his hand and allowed him to haul her upwards to her feet. "Does she need a reason?" Amy asked as they started to walk down the road, neither of them really realising that they were still hand in hand, their fingers entwined together.

"It's a ship! It is neither male or female." The Doctor replied to the young red headed woman

"I know. I know. But you call her a she. Besides I can call her a she is I want to" came her reply.

"Yes, I suppose you can. It's not going to do any harm" after a few moments of walking in silence the Doctor spoke once again. "I do not call the TARDIS a she. Do I?"

A rather childlike smile spread onto Amy's face. It was so fun winding the Doctor up, he was just so easy to annoy at times. Yet as long as you were playful about it you could never be i the wrong. Amy had discovered that much.

"Oh yes you do. Don't try and deny it. You call her a she whenever you mention her." Amy laughed. "You call her a she just the other day in fact. About oh three or four times in the space of a few minutes"

A soft glare from the Doctor met her hazel eyes, he felt a shiver run down his spine and a strange feeling in his stomach. Rather like butterflies having a game of golf right in the pit of it. He wasn't sure he liked this new found feeling. "Alright! Alright! No need to rub it in, Pond" he said, a very small hint of laughter crept into his voice.

**A/N: I would like to point out one thing. I did proof read this a least 4 times, though knowing my luck there will still be some mistakes in it. So I really won't be offended if you point them out to me, hopefully I will be able to change them. Just don't be horrible about it all please. Red, review, enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here comes the next chapter. Just because my little Kimmi McDonald wanted me to hurry up and write it. So Kim this is for you. Enjoy!**

The rain was starting to pour down upon the town. Screams could be heard from the old house on the hill. People hurried inside, to their houses. Desperate to take shelter, for none of them wanted to be around the streets when strange things could be witnessed at the old house. Strange things that would often lead into the town, sightings of two people. A mother and son looking for their long lost family members. It was said that if it rained on the 19th day of August, then that night the Parker ghosts would leave their family home and join the people there. Searching, simply searching and letting nothing escape their anger. For the pair of them still believed that it was the town's people whom separated them from their family, all of one hundred years ago, one cold and rainy night on August 19th .

One particular young man had resulted to simply sitting on the inside window sill, staring out into the dark streets, determined to see if the whole story was true. Would there really be ghosts around? That much he doubted. If there was one thing he wasn't convinced about was the stupid stories that the townsfolk made up about that house. All because it had been empty for a hundred years after the family living there, or what was left of them, disappeared in the middle of the night.

Both the Doctor and Amy, still hand in hand, came across the small town. The Doctor seemed rather amused by the fact that the town was deserted and didn't even seem to have noticed it had started to rain, never mind the fact that it was lashing down almost drowning both himself and Amelia Pond.

"Doctor! I'm cold and I'm wet. Can we please go somewhere else" Amy complained to him as her hazel eyes scanned the area around her. There seemed to be nothing here. Nothing at all. It was then that her eyes fell upon the old house on the hill. It looked rather creepy, like it hadn't been lived in for years. For a few seconds Amy was sure that she saw a face of a little boy peering out of the window upstairs, yet once she blinked he had gone.

The Doctor simply turned his head to look at her, about to ask her what she was going on about being all cold and wet, when he noticed her dripping wet from head to foot. It was only then that he realised that he too was soaked to the skin. He felt both his hearts triple in speed. A wet Amy Pond, she just looked amazing. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. It took all the strength in him to refrain from grabbing hold of her, pulling her towards him and kissing her forcefully on the lips. Those soft, beautiful pale lips of the gorgeous, wet Amy Pond were calling to him.

Amy just widened her eyes and stared at him. "Doctor? You listening to me?" Amy questioned him, almost certain that she wouldn't get an answer from him.

"Yes, course I am listening you want to... to... sorry what did you say I wasn't listening" the Doctor grinned. How could he listen to her when she looked that gorgeous. Just standing there next him in the rain, holding onto his hand with hers. Holding onto his hand! The Doctor glanced down at their hands for a mere seconds before looking back at her face. He could see her lips moving, probably repeating what she was saying. Only he couldn't focus. This was not a good thing. He had to stop thinking about her like this. If he wasn't careful it would get him into serious trouble. One again his mouth opened to say something, something he only hoped would answer her question.

"What are you two doing out there. Get inside! You are going to get yourselves killed if you don't get inside. Come on in" came a female voice from behind him.

The Doctor spun around and noticed a woman gesturing for them to both enter her home. Deciding that he needed to find out what she had meant by it all, plus Amy really had to get changed out of those wet clothes before he lost all control.

The two of them hurried over and entered the house of the woman. It was so warm and cosy. The Doctor instantly felt welcomed by the house, which was rather strange. He sat down upon the chair nearest the fire, in order to warm himself up. Since he had now realised just how cold he really was.

"Don't you want get changed from those wet clothes, sir. My husband has plenty of clothes for you to change into" came the reply of the woman

The Doctor simply shook his head slightly "No, really I am fine. Don't worry about me. I'm the Doctor by the way, not sir. Please don't call me sir! Although if you don't mind she could do with a change of clothes. Don't want to have her turning into an ice warrior" he said gesturing over to Amy. He could see her standing there shivering.

"Yes, yes of course. The bathroom is first on the right and I will lay out some clothes for you on my bed which is the next room along. You go on up ahead dear. Feel free to use the shower. There is a towel on the side of the bath that you can use"

"Thank you" came Amy's reply as she hurried up the stairs of the house. The bathroom was almost immaculate. She reached out and turned the shower on. The water that flowed out was nice and warm. The read head quickly removed her wet clothes and jumped into the warm shower. The heat of the water almost instantly warmed up her skin and she felt so much warmer. The young red headed girl was sure that if she stayed in it forever it most defiantly wouldn't be long enough.

She heard faint footsteps coming up the stairs, which then seemed to die out a disappear into the room next door. Something that Amy could only assume was the kind woman who had let them into her home to change and all that. After all she did say she would set out some clothes for her. Yet just a few moments later another set of footsteps came up the stairs. Amy spun her head around to look at the door before leaping out of the shower and grabbing the towel to wrap it around her. The door handle turned and Amy swallowed. What if it was that woman's husband? It was only when she heard voice outside the door that her suspicions were cleared and she found the courage to get back into the shower again.

"What are you doing, Doctor? If that is even you name. That red head is still in there. Sorry I don't know her name" came the voice of the woman again. She must have left the room next door and noticed the Doctor about to walk into the bathroom.

"Its Amy. Amy Pond and I only need to speak to her for a moment. She..." now what did he say to her. How did he get into the bathroom without her questioning him and thinking well the Doctor wasn't sure exactly. The it struck him, after all she was wearing her engagement ring on her finger, or even if she wasn't it wouldn't make much of a difference he could always say it was back in the house. "...she is my fiancé. So I think that permits me to enter. Don't you!"

Amy swallowed. Did he just call himself her fiancé? Surely she had miss heard him. She glanced down at her hand. The engagement ring glistening on her ring finger. The one time she had decided to actually put the ring on. The first time since travelling with the Doctor and he went and said that. Was it coincidence? She didn't know, maybe he genuinely needed an excuse and had previously noticed that she was wearing an engagement ring? Amy couldn't be sure. Still there was no use pondering on it all. It wasn't like he could see anything but her silhouette through the shower curtain.

The Doctor knocked upon the door, opening it a crack as he did so. "Can I come in?" he enquired.

"Yeah, sure" came the reply from inside.

He swallowed and walked inside closing the door behind him, he could see her silhouette behind the curtain and couldn't help staring at her. It was strange how you could stare at just a black shape of a person for so long and know exactly what she looked like, picture every single one of her features. Her head soon popped out around the side of the curtain. "Was there anything in particular that you wanted?"

"Yes, sorry. I was just thinking. You what I get like when I am thinking. Anyway, basically yes, what I was I saying? Yes that is right. Firstly if anyone around here asks I am your fiancé, weird yes I know but still its something we are going to have to live with I will explain later if you need me to, but for now just go along with it. Back to the point. There is something strange going on around here. Something I think we are being kept from. You haven't noticed anything strange have you?"

"Doctor! I have seen what you have seen, the only different thing that my eyes have looked at are the inside of this shower and there nothing out of the ordinary about that"

"I guess I will see you downstairs then. Don't be to long. I get bored talking to that woman one my own. Besides it will save me having to explain things to you later" with those words the Doctor left the bathroom, leaving Amy to her own devices.

A/N: Okay so I noticed a few mistakes in my last chapter after I had loaded it up and now I am sure all the ones in here have been corrected I apologise for any that I have missed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Just needed to get them out the house of that woman.

Amy turned the shower off and stepped out. Her legs, for some reason, felt like jelly. She reached out and gripped tightly to the hand rail. It took her a few moments to get her balance again. Strange. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body. It was soft and fluffy against her skin. Amy closed her eyes for a few moments, before finally leaving the bathroom and hurrying along the corridor to the next room. A smile spread onto her face. It seemed the woman had noted her dress sense perfectly and set out the perfect outfit for her. She closed the door behind her, let the towel drop to the floor as she walked towards the bed and started to pull on the clothes.

The Doctor paced backwards and forwards in the living room. Why did he feel so nervous? What was he even nervous about? His mind was going mad, so many things were screaming through it. He was sure one more voice would have made his head explode. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned around, it was in that moment that Amy chose to come down the stairs. The clothes she wore suited her perfectly. The long black leggings hugged her long thin, slender legs and that tight red t-shirt payed every attention to her breasts. He felt his throat go dry. The young redhead flashed him a dazzling smile. He felt his legs turn to mush, thankfully he was rested against the fire place or he would almost defiantly have toppled to the floor.

"You look... nice" he said to her, not really knowing what else to say on the subject. He couldn't not comment on that outfit. She was simply stunning. How was he expected to move his gaze from her curves.

"Thank you" came her reply, something that the Doctor barely even heard in his mind. Before he knew it she was at his side. "So you found anything out yet, or you been waiting for me to ask all the right questions?"

"Since you seemed to take so long in that shower, Miss Pond. I took it upon myself to ask our kind hostess a few things and it turns out there are a lot of myths around that old house. People seem to think there are ghosts hanging around there. Ghosts of two people looking for their family members. It is said that they would be swarming the streets tonight looking for them. Lot of old blabber and rubbish to me. You want to know what I think. I think there is no such things as ghosts. Monsters, yes, aliens yes, but not ghosts. Ghosts most defiantly do not exist"

Amy just raised an eyebrow. Was he being serious? He really didn't believe in ghosts! Now he had to be having her on. "You have got to be joking. If there was one thing I knew existed that wasn't of this world before I met you then it was ghosts."

"No really. Amy there are no such things as ghosts. I am telling you that now. You can't prove me wrong about that. Even if you try" he said folding his arms, mainly just in an attempt to stop himself from reaching out to place his hands on her hips and feel the shapes of her curves in his hands. She was going to kill him! She really was. Of all the girls to obsess over he had to choose one who was getting married.

"Fine! You said there were ghosts in that old house, according to the people of the town, right?" Amy said to him, placing her hands on her hips and staring straight up at him. Her face held such a serious look that the Doctor almost felt like bursting out into laughter. He could manage nothing more than a nod of his head, which encouraged Amy to go on "I am taking you there, then. You and me are going to spend the night there and then I will let you tell me there are no such thing as ghosts"

A small smile crept onto the Doctor's face, she looked so amazing when she had her heart set on something. He felt her hand in his, for the second time that day and his hearts skipped a beat, at least he thought they did. How was he to know when they were beating as fast as they were.

The two of them said goodbye to the woman and made their excuses to leave, saying something along the lines of getting back home. She seemed worried about them being out at night, especially tonight and wasted no time in saying her story again. After a lot of the Doctor convincing her that they would be fine. She reluctantly let them out of the house and into the cold, grey streets. At least now the rain had stopped, that had to be something good.

His fingers slipped from hers and he ran towards the house, the sooner he proved to her that ghosts were not resident there the better. Amy rolled her eyes and started to run after him, when she felt something tugging on her arm. She turned to see a little girl standing there, a very worried look on her face.

"You can't go into that house. No one who ever goes in there comes out alive. You have to tell your friend to stay away from there. You stay away from there too. The face. The face in the window, the little boy and his mother. They will take you" she said to Amy who listened to her every word.

The red head opened her mouth to ask her what she meant by it all, yet before she could get a word out a rather worried woman ran over, grabbed the girls arm and pulled her back towards their home "Stupid girl. I told you to stay in the house tonight!"

"AMY! YOU COMING OR NOT!" the Doctor yelled down the street, making Amy turn around immediately. She suddenly feared the house more than anything and found herself not wanting to go inside it. Who cared about proving the Doctor wrong? Something the girl had said about the faces, frightened her. Yet Amy was unsure why. No! She was going to be brave. She was going to go through with this, just as long as she stayed with the Doctor she would be safe. He would never let any harm come to her. She was almost certain of that. She took a deep breath before making her way over to him. Was it wrong that she was so attracted to him right now? She was getting married to another man and yet she had never been so attracted to the Doctor. Why couldn't she be marrying him instead of Rory? Everything about the Doctor made the blood in her veins burn. She wanted to be with him all the time and never ever ever have to leave him for anything. She couldn't imagine life without him; it made her feel sick to think that the two of them would ever have to go their separate ways. She completly refused to let that happen.

The two figures of Amy Pond and the Doctor walked up the garden path, their feet crunching against the gravel that lay there on the ground. It wasn't long before they reached a large, old oak door. Without a second thought or anything like that the Doctor pushed on it and to his surprise it opened. Amy instantly grabbed hold of his arm as she followed him inside the old house. It was beautiful, even if it was beyond repair.

"Doctor! I don't like it here. I want to go, now!" Amy insisted. Only it didn't seem like that would be an option to her. As those very words came out of her mouth the sound of the door slamming shut behind the two of them made her jump.

Instantly they both spun around and rushed to the door, pushing on it, pulling on the handle with all their might. The Doctor even tried to use the Sonic Screwdriver, despite the fact that it didn't work on wood. Only nothing worked. They were trapped. Trapped in the old house, with no way out.

Amy's eyes fell upon the Doctor again. His face was filled with both confusion and anger. She couldn't look away. "What do we do now?" she asked him, desperate for him to give her an answer. Desperate to know that everything was going to be alright. She wanted nothing more than to have him hold her tightly in his arms and just simply hold her there forever. Let her know that he was never going to let anything happen to her, she was safe. Safe from any harm that was ever anywhere near them. She took a single step towards him, just wanting to feel his body heat against hers. She found her head resting upon his shoulder, rather subconsciously.

"I don't know, Amy! I really don't know" came the honest reply. He really didn't know what to do. It would have helped if he knew what the two of them were up against. But he had no idea, not a clue. It was almost frustrating. As her head rested against his shoulder he wrapped an arm around her small shoulders and hugged her close to him. In that moment everything felt perfect. He knew in that moment that she was now safely where she belonged. He looked down at her. "Amy!"

At the sound of her name she looked up at him.

"I will get you out of here, safely. I promise you that. I am not going to lose you. All you have to do is trust me"

"I do trust you. I trust you with my life, my heart and so much more than that" Amy said him as she leant upwards her lips edging ever so slowly towards his. Unlike the last kiss Amy wasn't going to throw herself at him. No this time she was going to give him time to turn way if he wanted to, only he didn't seem to be. Their lips were mere millimetres away from capturing in a soft kiss when a huge thud came from upstairs.

It made the pair of them look around at the stairs before looking at one another. The Doctor wore a grin on his face and before Amy had time to say anything, if that had been what she was going to do, he had bolted for the stairs and ran up them, taking two at a time and leaving Amy with no choice but to run up them behind him, cursing in her mind what ever it was that had spoilt the perfect moment. She could have kissed him if it hadn't been for that bloody bang.

A/N: Okay, so this chapter id rather rubbish, but I just wanted to get them out and into the house as soon as possible. Also sorry about any spelling mistakes in that I was half asleep when proof reading it. So no doubt. I will be full of them, once again I apologise.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, so, basically I am in a bit of a mood with the Job Centre today, send me on courses that I really don't have any time to go on, though I don't have a choice. So sorry in advance if the Doctor is a bit of a bitch towards Amy, it's easier for me to write an angry Doctor than an angry Amy.

The Doctor popped his head around the corner of a door, there seemed to be no one there, yet in front of him lay a table, having been turned over on its side, the Doctor could only guess that had been the cause of the bang. Yet who did it? That was the problem that he was now facing. One thing he knew for certain, despite what Amy said, was that it wasn't ghosts. He knew that, it would hopefully only be a matter of time before he proved her wrong and they could get onto some real adventures. Not that exploring an old house on a dark and cold night wasn't exciting enough.

"What happened here?" Amy asked from behind the Doctor, she must have ran up the stairs without him hearing her because when his head turned she was right beside him.

The Doctor simply shrugged "How should I know! I was down there by that door with you whilst you tried to make another pass at me" he snapped at her. Almost instantly regretting it. He didn't want to be angry at her. Whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not he was completly smitten with this woman and yet for some reason he was losing it with her. He knew perfect well that she hadn't been trying to make a pass at him, even if she was he knew he would have welcomed it this time. He wanted so much just to feel her lips against his. Only his stubborn little mind didn't seem to be letting either of his hearts do the talking. He seemed to be getting angrier and angrier by the second, it was as if something was making him lose his temper for no reason. He had never felt so angry.

Amy frowned, how dare he blame that on her. She didn't do anything. The two of them had gotten themselves completly lost into the moment. She had no idea if he even felt that way about her. Everything seemed to be so confusing now. She couldn't make sense of everything in her head. Part of her wanted to just yell and scream at him, yet another part just seemed to want to embrace him and hold him close to her small body. Yet what part was more dominant she didn't know, at least not until she heard herself speaking, well more like yelling, at him "Oh well sorry! Don't you dare blame that on me. You were just as much to blame as I am. Although maybe I should have known you would end up like this, in one of your little baby tantrums."

The Doctor, who currently had his back to her, rolled his eyes and took a deep breath in before breathing out. Why did have a sudden urge to just turn around and hit her. She was being so annoying. Yet what the Doctor found annoying about her he didn't know. She hadn't done anything. It was he who was in the wrong if anyone. He was the one raising his voice at her first. "Amy will you just SHUT UP! YOU ARE DRIVING ME MAD. YOU AND YOUR OH GUESS WHAT DOCTOR I WILL PROVE TO YOU THAT GHOSTS EXIST WAS WHAT GOT US TRAPPED IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" he shouted at the top of his voice, never before had he completly lost it like before, and especially not with a companion. If that was what you could call someone that you had a complete obsession with. Why did he have to scream at her like that? Why couldn't he just turn around and wrap his arms around her, tell her he was sorry. All he wanted to right now was kiss her and tell her he loved her.

"So it's all my fault! Sorry for wanting you to actually believe in the truth for once and not some stupid fairytale your mother told you or something. What has gotten into you Doctor? You are acting all weird. It's like you are... a different person" realisation dawned on her she took a step backwards. Of course she had heard all the stories about people becoming possessed by spirits, although most certainly couldn't be true. Not the Doctor. Anyone but the Doctor, this just wasn't fair. At least if it had been her the Doctor would have been able to save her. Only she had no idea how to get rid of ghosts without an exorcism and well that wasn't possible. There must be another way.

"YES! YES IT ALL YOU FAULT. WE WOULD NEVER HAVE COME HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, POND! YOU HAD TO TRY AND PROVE ME WRONG, NOW LOOK WHERE THE BLOODY HELL THAT HAS GOTTEN US. SO YES OF COURSE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Doctor!" Amy said, despite the fact that her voice was filled with anger, she refused to raise her voice to him. All it would give her would be a dry throat and the inability to talk. "You and I both know that is not true! You would never have resisted the temptation to come in here after hearing those stories about this place."

With those words the young red head turned her back and pelted down the corridor and into a room at the end. It was only once she had closed the door behind her than she sat on the floor and broke down into tears. She had actually been rather scared of the Doctor just then. He had acted like a completly different person. He was in trouble, Amy knew he was and she had no idea how to help. She was completly on her own. Her small fingers reached up and wiped her eyes, only it didn't seem to do much good, every time the tears were brushed away within seconds they were replaced with new ones. The young girl, could never have dreamt that she could have so many tears inside her body. Finally after what seemed like hours to Amy, and for all she knew could have been so much more than that. She managed to stop herself from crying and pull herself to her feet.

She had actually been rather scared of the Doctor. For the first time since meeting him, she was scared, scared that he might have hurt her. She had never seen him like that. Never experienced him speaking with such anger and aggression. People had always said, if you the man you love scares you then they are not worth I and the only option is to get out as fast as possible. Yet Amy knew the Doctor. He was different. There had to be a reason for his anger. There just had to be.

Taking a deep breath Amy reached out with her hand, which was shaking. She felt rather nervous about going out into the corridor with the Doctor out there and in the mood that he was currently in. She took a deep breath, there was no point in being stupid about all this. If she could just get out and maybe find a library, because surely a house this big must have one, then she could at least maybe find something out. Anything would help her try and figure out what was going on.

The door opened and Amy almost jumped out of her skin, the Doctor was stood there, right in front of the door his arms were folded across his chest, she had no idea how long he had been standing there. Yet he didn't seem angry any more. She could just by the expression on his face that he had calmed down and awful lot.

"I was beginning to think that you were never going to come out of there, you have been in there a good hour and a half at least" he said to her with a small smile on his face, not really wanting to seem to eccentric. "Will you accept an apology? I don't know what came over me then. There is something strange going on in this house, Amy. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it. I don't like it at all"

Amy could tell, simply by the tone of his voice that he meant every word of what he said to her. She finally had her old Doctor back, the Doctor that she had been in love with since she was a little girl. She felt her heart sink, he seemed so sorry. Without really having to think about anything else she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly her head buried deep into his shoulder.

Neither the Doctor nor Amy felt the need to say anything for a while, the two of them were simply content enough just holding each other in their arms.

Amy closed her eyes for a few moments, not knowing that the Doctor had done exactly the same thing. She found herself fighting the urge to kiss him. Yet it was getting harder and harder, soon the prospect was just intoxicating. She was going to have to pull away from the hug before she lost all her senses and couldn't be in control of her actions anymore.

A/N: Okay, so I know that chapter was a little short, but it's really just a bit of a set up for the next few chapters. The Doctor's mood swing will all come clear in the end. Anyway, Reviews are what keep me writing. So let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Couldn't stop myself with this chapter. I had to put one in before I got annoyed with myself. Yet it is short lived. The story really starts here!

"Amy" the Doctor spoke softly to the red headed girl in his arms. "What ever happens, no matter how my mood changes I want you to know one thing. If there is anyone I trust with something more than myself then it is you. If you ever don't know what to do then it will guide you" his words were soft and whispery, as he spoke straight into her ear.

Amy looked up at him; her face wore a rather confused expression. She had no idea what he was talking about. Yet then again she hardly ever did. She often found that he talked in riddles and it took her a while to figure out what he meant. Yet that was another thing that she loved about her Raggedy Doctor "Doctor, what are you...?" she started to say, yet her question was answered even before she had finished it.

The Doctor slipped his hand into hers, only in his hand she found the TARDIS Key. Amy's hand gripped hold of both the Doctor's hand and the TARDIS Key that was held inside of it. She looked down at their hands. What could the TARDIS Key possibly do to help her with anything. She was sure it did nothing more than just open the TARDIS doors. Yet if she knew the Doctor he would never give her something for no reason. He must have a motivation for giving her it. So she decided against asking him. The way that she felt right now, she knew in her heart that there really was no time at all for any questions. It was going to have to be now or never. Amy knew it could be ages until she had built up enough courage inside of herself to act upon her hidden and true feelings towards this man. Refusing to linger on it for a moment longer, she took her chances. She leant up towards him, standing on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips up against his, capturing his soft lips in a passionate kiss. Her eyes closed and nothing else around her seemed to be happening. Her hand left his and her arms wrapped around his neck. Yet the kiss was short lived, it couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds before they were interrupted by a whispery voice.

"You will never leave. You will die here like the others"

They both instantly broke away from the kiss and looked at one another for a moment, before Amy let out a gasp. "Doctor! Behind you, who is that?" Amy questioned him, for standing at the end of the corridor, behind the Doctor was a boy, a small boy, no older than sixteen.

The Doctor spun around to look where Amy's eyes were fixed, yet he saw nothing there. Absolutely nothing. He frowned slightly, if she was having him on then he wouldn't be best pleased. Yet he couldn't deny the fact that he had heard a voice. "Amy there is no one there."

Amy just looked back at the Doctor "You really can't see him can you. It's a boy; he must be at least sixteen though not a day older"

Just by the tone of her voice the Doctor knew she was telling the truth. There was someone there that little Amy Pond could see and yet he couldn't. Why was that? He didn't know. The Doctor wasn't sure how many of these things he could cope with. It was the most annoying thing in the world not to know so many things about something.

"I think we should split up. Maybe that way we can find something out. Shout! Shout at the top of your lungs if you need me. I promise I will be there as soon as I can. Just don't stop yelling until you see my ugly mug on front of you" he said with a laugh as he looped the TARDIS key around her neck. "Keep that around your neck, no matter what and remember what I said. It will guide you, use it, Miss Pond"

Her head nodded "I'll take downstairs" she smiled at him slightly as she slowly made her way down the marble staircase and into the Entrance Hall. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest. She could think about nothing but that kiss, smiling absent mindedly to herself Amy picked a door to walk through and took it. She slowly turned the handle and stepped into the room in front of her. It appeared to be a study of some form. In front of her was a desk filled with papers. Amy took a deep breath in and back out again before walking towards the desk to inspect what was on there. It looked completly untouched. Almost like whoever it was had left the room a few seconds ago. Her pale fingers reached out and picked up an old book, that simply lay on the desk. The words of the cover were faded and Amy couldn't make out the title. She opened the cover; curiosity was getting the better of her.

"LEAVE IT ALONE! IT'S NOT YOURS" shouted a voice from behind her, she recognised it as the same voice she had heard upstairs, whilst in the middle of a perfect kiss with her Doctor. Amy jumped and dropped the book to the floor and turned around. She found herself face to face with the same boy she had seen upstairs. She hadn't heard even his footsteps.

"Who are you? Why couldn't my friend see you before" Amy was careful not to give away who the Doctor really was. She knew how well known he was to some species and didn't want to get him into trouble. Amy kept her gaze fixed upon the boy, not wanting him to disappear again. At least not until she had gotten the answers that she wanted from him.

"Robert Parker. Only those who believe in my kind can see us, it must be that your friend doesn't believe in ghosts" came the reply of the young boy "Now leave this place, the others will not be happy if they find you here when they get back" with those words he faded away into nothing.

Amy shook her head. How did that happen? He had been there one second and the next he had just gone! That was very strange. Still what he had said made her think even more. Others? What others? No one lived here. She knew that much, well at least that was what everyone in the town thought. Things just seemed to be so muddled right now. Amy reached down and picked up the book, placing it back onto the desk. She decided to explore the place a little bit more. This room still held so many more secrets. She was sure of that. Her attention was instantly drawn to a bookshelf. She reached out and placed her hand on the edge of the shelf. Which caused it to move and reveal a hidden passage way. It was dark and Amy couldn't see anything. Yet once again the curious red head knew that she was going to have to take look down it. She swallowed, taking hold of the TARDIS Key, on the chain around her neck. "Okay, come on feet." She said simply as she stepped into the passage, as she expected the bookshelf closed behind her and Amy knew that there was no way back now. That was never the way. She had no choice but to walk forwards and, hopefully she would end up somewhere. Now for the second adventure in a row, Amelia Pond found herself alone in dark.

Upstairs, the Doctor wondered where it was that he could actually go. Probably only a few bedrooms and maybe a bathroom or too. Nothing else was normally upstairs in a house. Taking the nearest door the Doctor walked inside. It seemed to be a woman's bedroom, the sheets on the bed were bloodstained and the Doctor instantly felt as though something had happened in this room. A murder. Someone had most defiantly been killed in this room. Only who? It seemed he was destined to find out, after all the door behind him slammed shut, making him jump slightly he turned taking hold of the handle and trying to open it, yet it just wasn't working. Instantly he pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver, yet once again the door wouldn't open. This was stupid! He was trapped, trapped in a bedroom, where someone had been murdered, with blood stained sheets. He looked around him. Nothing was out of place, even the bed was made perfectly. He held out the Sonic Screwdriver in front of him and scanned the room, just to make sure that there was no alien presence detected.

A/N: Okay, so the Doctor is trapped in a woman's bedroom and Amy is behind a bookshelf. What do you think? Should I carry on? There is only one way to let me know. Drop me a review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Some of you have really made my day, you know who you are. I really do appreciate the comments you have all said and do take them on board. Now this chapter should be interesting. Its time to get inside the mind of the Doctor and hopefully answer some questions.

Nothing! There was no alien technology or anything like that in this room. That was rather strange, considering how he felt being in here. The Doctor simply put the Sonic Screwdriver back into his pocket and paced backwards and forwards. Just trying to piece together what head happened today. At least it would bide some time before he got out of here, Since surely he couldn't stay trapped in this room for the rest of his days, that would not only get boring but how could he live without seeing her face again. He just couldn't.

Firstly, there had been when they first arrived here and the two of them had gotten completly soaked, he closed his eyes as he rested up against the door picturing the wet Amy Pond in front of him. A small smile came to his lips. Yet one thing that seemed to really be bugging him was the fact that he had called her his fiancé. Now why should that bother him so much, after all it had just been nothing more than an excuse to be able to get into the bathroom without that woman getting to suspicious about anything. Yet no matter how hard he managed to push the thought from his head it seemed to him that subconsciously there was another reason behind him calling her that. Did he really want to in such a committed relationship with someone? That much just wasn't clear to him. Yet when he was with her, things just seemed to fall into place. She reminded him so much of himself in more ways than most. Sweet, beautiful, gorgeous, Amelia Pond. Amelia Pond who wasn't scared of anything, her fiery temper, that little spark that she had. Everything about her was so similar to himself, maybe that was what attracted him to her in the first place.

His eyes opened again, he was sure he felt someone next him, yet when he looked there was no one there. Nothing! Now this was starting to freak him out a bit. He needed to be out of this room, not only to convince himself that everything was alright and that there was nothing wrong with the locked door, or just anything with the house. Also he had to find Amy, he had to know that she was alright. If he heard her shouting his name and he couldn't get to her then it would pain him too much.

He banged his fists upon the wooden door, not all at expecting to happen what actually happened. The Doctor witnessed the door completly falling of its hinges and plummeting to the floor. "Ooops" he said with a slight grin on his face "Not really how you planned to get out was it Doctor" he said to himself, something he often found himself doing. Was that the first sign of madness he didn't know. Many people did say it was and that growing white hair on the palm of your hand was the second. Almost as soon as he thought that exact thought he turned his hand over so that his palm was facing upwards and looked down at his hand. "Okay, the third sign is looking for them. Doctor you are going mad!" he mumbled as he walked over the door and back out into the corridor. Now, at least he would remember what room it was he had been in before, the door was lying on the floor. If he needed to be back in that room then it would be easy to find, without having to open doors and check inside. Now the task was to find Amy. As far as he knew she could have called for him and he didn't hear from inside that blasted room. "AMY! AMY! Can you hear me? AMY!"

With every step Amy became more and more nervous. Not only did she not know where she was going or what she was supposed to be looking our for but she was on her own and that made her feel rather nervous. Ever since those Weeping Angels had been chasing her the young red head had developed a bit of a fear of the dark, which was surely understandable.

She heard a banging noise from somewhere above her, which made her jump and back up against a wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Simply trying to convince herself that there was nothing down here with her and that the bang had most likely been the Doctor, knocking something over. She wouldn't have put it past him. It took her a few minutes to build up enough courage to take another step forwards and carry on down the corridor.

Soon feeling a draft coming from somewhere. "What?" she said to herself. How could there possibly be a draft. It felt as though someone had left a door open. Being her normal and curious self she had to check this out, not like there was anyway she could get back the other way. She held her hands out in front of her, hoping to soon reach maybe a door or something to tell her that she was getting somewhere. The breeze seemed to be getting stronger, Amy couldn't hear anything so she could only assume that it wasn't anything bad. She debated in her mind whether to speak, or make some sort of noise. But then again she didn't want to frighten or startle anything that was there. Finally she felt her palms resting against something, it felt like wood yet she couldn't sure. She let her hands trail down, soon finding what appeared to be a handle. The young red head swallowed the lump in her throat before taking her chances and opening it. Taking one step through the door she felt something, or someone pushing her forwards. Before she had time to even realise what had happened the door she had just been pushed through slammed shut.

It took just a few seconds for her to realise that she was outside. How did that happen? The cold wet air bit into her body. What she would give to have the Doctor wrap his arms around her now and just hold her close to his warm body. She banged on the door, nothing happened. She tried the handle and still the door just wouldn't open. Now what was she supposed to do. This was starting out to be one adventure that she most defiantly wasn't enjoying. It had all been her fault as well.

Amy raced around to the Front Door, it was worth a try. This house was starting to have rather strange things going on around it and Amy wouldn't have been surprised if the front door just swung open when she touched it. Her suspicions were right. Nothing she did to that door would make it budge. Well this was it, how could she possibly get into the house now, unless there was a window open somewhere. She could always try. Her arms wrapped around herself as she tried to warm herself up, yet it didn't seem to be working. Around the house she walked, soon finding a window, it wasn't open, yet she was sure she could see someone moving in the room. She stepped right up to it and peered inside. A smile came to her lips. The Doctor, thank goodness he was alright! If anything had happened to him then she would have completly blamed herself. She knocked on the window, loudly, only hoping that he would hear her and actually look around not thinking that it would be something around the house.

Thankfully after a few moments his head turned and he seemed to have spotted her, before Amy could blink he was by the window.

"What are you doing out there? How did you even get out there?" he shouted through the glass.

"Trying to find a way back in that is what I am doing." Shouted back the red head "Some flaming corridor and someone or something pushed me out a door at the end of it."

"The TARDIS, use the TARDIS to get back in here. At least then you might be able to get me out of here. I don't like this place Amy, not one bit. I know what happened here it all makes perfect sense to me now, least I think it does"

"But I can't fly the TARDIS I don't know how. Besides I don't even know what the co-ordinates are. I will find another way in. You just... just... I don't know just do something. I am going to need a hug when I get inside. It's freezing out here"

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, yet something behind Amy made him change his mind and shout something else to her. "Behind you, Amy. LOOK OUT BEHIIND YOU!" that was it he couldn't look anymore and closed his yes shut tightly, hearing nothing but the scream of Amy Pond. His eyes opened again and she was gone. But where? Where was she? He had to find her again. There was no way that he was losing her. What was that thing? What was it that had caught Amy, if caught was even what it had done. What if it had killed her? No, that just wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible. If there was one thing he most defiantly wouldn't let it be then it was possible. She was alive and un-hurt somewhere. The only thing left to do now was find her. Somehow!

As he turned away from the window a chair flew across the room missing him by a few mere centimetres. "Okay then" the Doctor said with a shake of his head as he walked forwards and headed out of the room. Even if he wouldn't admit it he was starting to think that Amy was right and that there was indeed ghosts or something similar hanging around in this house.

Now he really had to think, in a big house what was most likely to be the most haunted area of it? Maybe somewhere someone had been murdered? Or could it be somewhere else. The Murdered thing sounded like a good place to start. Perhaps if he went back to that room with the blood stained sheets then he would be able to communicate with someone and get some answers as to where Amy was. It driving him mad not knowing that she was alright!

Back up the stairs he ran as he headed down the corridor, there was no door on the floor. It had somehow been placed back on its hinges. Now this wasn't a good thing. Everything about this house was starting to freak the Doctor out. He needed Amy here now to comfort him, yet she wasn't around. Just when he though he had everything worked out and could take Amy to a place so much better than here, things were more confusing than when they first arrived and almost kissed by that large front door!

A/N: Okay, so I was originally going to have Amy staying inside the house and have the Doctor not actually seeing what had caught her. But I figured it would be more fun this was. I hope you like it! Took me a while to actually do this since my laptop crashed last night whilst I was writing it and I lost loads of my work. So had to re-write it from memory! Not fun!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is probably going to be my last update for almost a week. Simply because I am living out of a suitcase for the next few days. Staying at a B and B to stay away from my mum and stepdad and hopefully avoiding the wedding. I really don't want to go at all. Plus, I most likely will not have internet connection. Even if I do have my laptop with me. So sorry about that it can't be helped. Plus during writing this I am seriously pissed off! So I just can't concentrate! Blame my stepdad! He seems to think my life revolves around him! However hopefully whilst I am at what ever B and B I find myself in I will get a couple of chapters written, ready to upload.

This was really starting to annoy him. This house was just unbelievable. What on earth was it that had decided to take it upon itself to take Amy? What ever it was the Doctor was fuming at it. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to come up with even part of a plan to get her back, after finding that now none of the upstairs doors would open. He was annoyed now, more annoyed than he had ever thought possible. What did he do? What could he do? Nothing seemed to make sense to him at all. The only place left to try was the library, it seemed that was the only place he hadn't really been anywhere near. Yet whether it was a good thing or not he hadn't quite decided. Taking a deep breath he made his way down the staircase and headed towards the only room he hadn't set foot in.

It looked like a dump, like it hadn't been lived in for more than a hundred years, not that libraries were actually lived in but that was besides the point. Books were scattered everywhere and their must have been no more than two or three books that were actually still intact on their shelves. It could take hours, or even days to find out anything from this place. Time was one thing that the Doctor didn't have on his side right now, as far as he knew he had a few mere minutes before there was nothing he could do.

Whatever it was he thought was wrong with this house, if that would how you could phrase it in your mind, then that had completly changed. He no longer had a clue. The only thing clear to him now was that there was some form of Paranormal Activity going on in here. Something that had even the Doctor freaked out. He rested up against a bookshelf, closed his eyes and tried to think. What was going on? What could he do? How could he help? After all he was the Doctor, so surely he would be able to help in some way.

"Your ginger friend seems to have got the message and left. Why can't you follow her?" came the same voice that had caused the kiss with Amy, a while back to come to an end.

The Doctor snapped his eyes open and looked around him, not really expecting to see anything or anyone. Just like he hadn't upstairs, when Amy had been persistent that there was a boy at the end of the corridor. Still now was his chance, even if he had to talk to something that he couldn't see. Just standing there doing nothing wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"She is still around here somewhere. I want her back, because I am not leaving this house until I know she is perfectly fine. Some creature, even I have never seen before, took her just before. She was outside. Now I am being very calm right now, very calm indeed, well very calm considering what has been going on. Now tell me who was that creature and where has it taken her?" even as he spoke the Doctor continued to look around him, not necessarily looking for the person whom had spoken, but just any sign of movement to let him know that he was still there. For that was the only thing certain to the Doctor right now. The voice was male.

God! Why couldn't he just believe in ghosts, at least then he might be able to actually see who he was actually talking to. Yet no matter how much he wanted to do something, the back of his mind, simply wouldn't let him. There was no such thing as ghosts. He knew that, at least he thought he did.

"If you are talking about a large Skelton like dog, then I am sorry but there is nothing I can do. That creature lives within the gardens of this house awakening every twenty years to feed. It will have devoured her by now. You friend is dead!"

"NO! YOU ARE WRONG! Trust me, I'm the Doctor. I would know if she was dead. Stop lying to me and tell me where she is. All I want is to have her back and then I promise we will both leave. Well after you tell me who you are, why I can't see you and what is going in this house?"

The Doctor heard, what sounded like footsteps walking over to him. They seem to stop suddenly, making him feel nervous. He didn't want to attack whatever it was that was there, he assumed it was in front of him and that it was the same boy Amy had seen upstairs.

"That would be denial sinking in, Doctor. It is a common fact. You can have her back, if you manage to get her from the beast. Though I highly doubt you will. You face that creature and come back alive then I will tell you everything you need to know about this place." Came the voice again, this time from directly in front of the Doctor.

"Can I just?" the Doctor asked as he reached his hand forwards.

"Be my guest"

With those words the Doctor extended his arm further and soon felt it running cold, like he has stuck his hand out of a window with hail pelting down upon it. "Ah, so Amy was right. There are such things as ghosts" he placed his hand back down by his side. "If I can think that, answer me just two things and then I am off to find Amy. Why can't I see you and where exactly do I find Amy?"

"You must not totally believe that I exist, Doctor! Either that or you are refusing to believe I exist to prove to your friend that I am not real. Where she is concerned I can not be certain, though around the back of the house is where the creature sleeps, you could try there." Came the reply the Doctor had so eagerly awaited for "Just get away from this place, fast! All we want is to be left alone! All my mother wants is to be left alone!"

"Why? Why must we leave? Why does you mother want to be left alone? Is that her blood in the upstairs bedroom. Please, I just want to help. I can help" the Doctor knew that maybe he should really be getting a move on and searching for Amy, but if he knew her, and he did, then she would be just fine on her own. After all she was Amy Pond, so much like him Amy Pond and he loved her for it. He had no doubt in his mind that she would be fine, for the time being. So a few more minutes couldn't hurt!

"Yes, it is her blood, my father murdered her. In that very bed, claiming that she was ill with the Scarlett Fever for months afterwards so that me and my sister would never find out. Yet when my mother came to me in a dream telling me exactly what had happened I took it upon myself to take my own life to be with her. I tried to persuade my sister to do the same, yet father took her away from us, before anything could be done. That is all she has ever told me."

Amy opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was, only that it was cold beyond cold. She sat up and raised her hand to her head. She must have hit it or something because it seriously hurt and she just couldn't for the life of her remember what she had done or how she had gotten where she was. She scanned the area around her, trying to simply get some clue as to her location, yet all she could see was trees and grass. Slowly the red head climbed to her feet and took a few steps forwards, although she could see it was still rather dark and Amy didn't want to find herself walking into anything or tripping over anything. She could see something moving in front of her. "Hello" she spoke in a soft voice as she walked closer to what ever it was. "I don't want to hurt you. I just have to find my friend? Can you help me?"

Was it stupid that it didn't bother Amy at all that it was a huge skeleton alien dog that was now standing in front of her. She swallowed as he leapt forwards and simply stared straight at her. She took a step back, wondering if it could even talk at all. She knew the TARDIS would translate the language back into English for her to understand. Yet the beat in front of her just let out a loud roaring growl, which caused Amy to place her hands over her ears to muffle it. She had a feeling she was going to be it's next meal. It was staring at her like it was just about to open it's huge jaws and bite her head clean off. She backed up against a tree and tried to close her eyes, not really wanting to have to see its blood dripping jaws in front of her face, yet her eyes just wouldn't shut. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. Where was the Doctor, especially when she needed him. She had thought about running yet her legs didn't have the energy, they felt like jelly. She was frozen solid as well. God how she craved the Doctor right now. The heat of his body, the warmth that surrounded him. If these were going to be her last thoughts then she was going to make sure everyone of them dwelled upon the Doctor. She wondered if he even knew just how much he meant to her. Did he know that she loved him, and that she had been in love with him since she was a little girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating. My internet has been playing games and not letting me upload. Plus there is the fact that things are getting rather hectic here. Like now for example once I have done this I have a huge ironing pile to get through. Anyway. Something else I wanted to get opinions on. I am almost done with this storyline, probably about two of three chapters of it left (which I hope to get uploaded in the next few days, defiantly by the end of the week. If not Kim (She knows who she is) you have permission to slap me). So I was wondering whether to simply continue on after this story either in here or make a new story. Let me know what you would prefer.**

He could feel the blood rushing through his veins. This was not a normal feeling! It just wasn't right to be so worried about one single person. He wanted her by his side and now. Only it just wasn't going to happen like that. For once he just wished that things could be simple. At least easy to work out and easy to keep the one person he needed the most in this world safe. His hands reached into his pockets and inside he found some random junk, a few jelly babies. Now what they were doing in there he didn't know. Not really feeling like eating any of them right now he placed the bag back into his pocket and came to the conclusion that he would perhaps eat one later and maybe offer Amy one as well.

He had to get outside, and fast. Yet how that was going to be possible he didn't know. The made a break for the front door, still expecting it to be locked. Which of course it was. There had to be other doors around the house. So the only thing that he could do was try and search for one. How had Amy gotten out? That was what he had think of. If there was a way that she had gotten outside then he should hopefully be able to get out the same way.

Now al he had to do was think. She had taken the downstairs of the house whilst he had gone upstairs, so what was around the downstairs of a house that normally had ways out. Not necessarily something that common. It suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He was going to have to head back to the library. Even if Amy hadn't gotten out that way, surely there would be some secret passage way there. There was only one way to find out. He hurried back to the library and resulted to pulling every remaining book from the shelves, only hoping that one of them would reveal a passage way out of the house. If this failed to work then the only thing he could think of trying right now was searching every room for any bookshelves and repeating the same actions. Yet he only prayed to every God that ever existed that it would work. For he was running out of not only ideas but time as well.

Amy's eyes clamped shut. She held her breath and waited to feel the pain of teeth biting into her neck. She was starting to wonder if this creature was just toying with her and that he wouldn't exactly hurt her, yet. Did it always act this way with it's food. Play mind games with them before eating them when they least expected it. "DOCTOR!" she tried shouting again. "DOCTOR!" there seemed to be no reply. It was clear to her that he obviously couldn't hear her, because he would most defiantly have replied if he had. It looked like this was the end of Amy Pond!

"Oh come on. Is that any way to treat a lady? Especially one with legs like hers." Came the voice of the Doctor from not all that far away by the sounds of it.

Amy snapped her eyes open, his voice almost soothed her nerves. Despite the fact that she could smell the breath of the creature, and quite frankly it stunk, like nothing she had ever smelt before. Plus he just commented on her legs. She was so going to get him back for that.

"You know maybe you wouldn't want to eat her, not sure if you have ever eaten ginger women but quite frankly they taste horrible, especially ones who can fly the TARDIS with nothing but a key. Ever tried Timelord?"

"Doctor! Don't you dare! I am not important to the world. You are. Earth and every other planet out there needs you. Don't you dare!"

It seemed like the words of Amy Pond had not only caused the creature to turn his back on her but to go after the Doctor! Giving the Doctor no choice but to run down the garden path shouting back at his ginger haired companion. "Remember everything you hear!"

What the hell did that mean? Amy didn't have a clue, she felt a tear trickle down her face. She couldn't help it. The Doctor seemed to know that it would have killed her and that there was no way of actually stopping it. Otherwise he wouldn't have just left her on her own like this, he would have let her help. He always did, even if she just had to guess his stupid little rambling riddles. Like just now what had he been blogging about. She couldn't fly the TARDIS with a key. She wouldn't know where to even start. Then it struck her, like a bolt of lightning. The TARDIS key he had given her, maybe that could help her after all he had said that it would guide her if she ever needed help.

Amy wasted no more seconds of her time, she made a break for the open garden gate and tried to remember where they had left the TARDIS! It didn't make her task any easier now that it was dark and she couldn't see anything. She decided that maybe once again the key could help her. She pulled it off from around her neck and held it in her hand. Sure enough it started glowing and Amy almost instantly saw the silhouette of the TARDIS not all that far in front of her. She sprinted towards it, unlocked it and dashed towards the console. Now how to fly it with a key that was the only hard thing left for her to work out. Amy found herself wandering around the console looking for anything that looked remotely like a key hole or that was even key shaped. Only she seemed to be getting no where. This was stupid!

There was nothing else that the Doctor could do, save run around like a headless chicken until Amy figured out what he had meant. Which he had no doubt she would soon. She was smarter than she thought she was and if there was anyone that he knew could fly the TARDIS with nothing more than a key then it was her.

A/N: I know this chapter is really short and for that I really do apologise but since I don't have as much time as I wish I did have to write this fanfiction I wanted to leave you all with a bit f a cliff hanger. ENJOY!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again I apologise for the lack of updating on this story. I am hoping to get it finished in this chapter or even by the next. Then I will be thinking up a plotline for a sequel. Ideas? Anyone? Just drop me a PM and I will give you credit for the plot.**

The future of the Doctor lay in the hands of Amelia Jessica Pond! There was nothing the Doctor could do to help her. He was starting to run out of breath and knew that there was no way he was going to be able to keep this running around for much longer. He already found himself slowing down. Amy was going to have to hurry or she would be left on her own without him. The feeling in his legs was starting to leave. He just couldn't run anymore. He was going to have to stop. He only hoped that Amy was close to getting the TARDIS to him to save his life, otherwise, well this was going to be the end for him. He bolted around a corner and simply stood a still as a rock in the shadows, holding his breath and closing his eyes.

Amy was almost reduced to tears. This was impossible. He had given her a completly impossible task. She had to save his life and it just wasn't happening. She couldn't she had tried everywhere on the TARDIS Console and there was nowhere at all to stick in the key, or just place the key down. She reached up to her face and brushed away the single tear that was resident there. "Doctor I am sorry! Really I am just sorry! I love you! I just wish you knew that. I wish I could tell you" she held the key tightly in her hand and rested up against the console. "I'll never forget you and keep this key close to me. Somehow I will fly this ship. I don't know maybe I will find the Supernova you threw the manual into" even if it did feel weird to talk to the Doctor, especially when he could well have been killed by now. Yet it just made her feel better.

Unknown to Amy the key rested up against the green on the console and that alone was enough for the TARDIS to be able to locate its captain. It gave a sudden jerk, knocking Amy off her feet. She screamed and staggered her way back to the Console itself, holding onto it and trying to take a look at the screen to find out where she was or what was happening. As far as she was concerned she had done nothing to make the TARDIS take off nothing like that at all. Still if it got her to the Doctor then what did she care what she had done, if anything. All she wanted was to have him back with her again. The TARDIS was just empty without him around.

Just as the Doctor had given up everything, after all he could feel the creatures breath against his face and smelt his disgusting breath. He heard the whooshing or the TARDIS. His eyes snapped open and he soon saw the TARDIS standing in front of him, wasting not one more second of his time stood there. He leapt forwards and hurriedly fumbled with the key in the lock to get it open. The creature seemed to have spotted him, after his movements and the Doctor could hear it getting closer and closer to him. He had the most horrible feeling that unless his hands stopped shaking and he got this door open now then he was going to become it's next meal.

Bursting through the door, he barely had time to get the door closed again before he felt Amy jumping into his arms and hugging him tighter than he had ever thought was possible, his arms wrapped around her and held her there, lifting her feet up from the ground.

"Okay, Amy. I do need to breathe and get away from here" he said to her after a few minutes. Amy seemed to realise that she was almost suffocating her Doctor and let go of him as soon as he spoke, allowing him t run over to the Console and get them off to hopefully somewhere exciting and never again to have to find themselves in that house again. Amy regretted trying to prove to the Doctor that there was such thing as ghosts. She was never going to try and convince him of something that he didn't believe in again. Especially if that was what it got her. She had almost lost him and didn't want to have to come that close to it again. She wasn't sure that her heart could take it.

As she watched him flicking switches and almost dancing around the console she knew that she was going to have to do something. Something she had been dying to do for ages. Something that she had technically already done. Deciding not to even say a word to him about it before hand. She skipped over to him and spun him around to face her, staring at him, staring straight into his eyes, for a few moments before risking it and simply going for it. Amy crashed her lips up against his and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. To her amazement once again he never pulled away from her. The kiss must have lasted a while.

As the two of them finally broke apart Amy flashed him a smile and the Doctor felt his hearts both jolt. It seemed he was going to have tot try and lure Amy away from him. She would only get hurt if the two of them embarked into a relationship. He was going to have to make her see that being with Rory would be so much better for the small petite little redhead.

"Now, lets go and pay a visit to your fiancé. You never know, he might take it fine when you tell him about kissing me" he said playfully. Infact Amy couldn't be sure if he was actually being serious or not. Only time would tell her that.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was shorter than I expected it to be. Although the ending has sort of confused even myself. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I will get a sequel up as soon as I can. Thank you for all the reviews and support that I have been given I really appreciate it all.**


End file.
